Monkey Wrench
by MelBel7
Summary: Based off of the garage scene from "Dance with the Devil". Jane ends up beneath Maura's car attempting to replace her muffler, but the doctor just can't control herself when she sees Jane in her jumpsuit covered in grease. Pre-established Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I had to write something after I saw the scene with Jane on the dolly under the car in 4x05. Especially with both Jane and Maura in the jumpsuits, this was just begging to be written. I've changed it a little so that the two are at Maura's house and Jane is replacing the muffler on Maura's car. Just a one-shot but enjoy! –ME**

* * *

**I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or any of the characters from the show or books. These characters are not mine, but I borrowed them for a little fun.**

* * *

Monkey Wrench

It was early on a Saturday morning and instead of enjoying her day off with her girlfriend watching a movie or going out and enjoying the nice weather with a picnic in the Common, Jane was flat on her back in Maura's garage. Earlier in the week while they had been driving home from work, Jane had noticed a strange noise coming from beneath the doctor's Prius. Once they'd gotten home, the brunette had crawled under to see if she could find the problem. After managing to rip her new shirt on the drive transfer case, Jane discovered that something had punctured the muffler and it needed to be replaced.

Maura had wanted to take the car to a mechanic but Jane in her unwillingness to spend money on something she could do had insisted she could do it as long as they got the parts. So that weekend, Jane was once again underneath the Prius because she let her pride get in the way. At least Maura had agreed to keep her company while she worked, even sporting a matching blue jumpsuit that they had borrowed from the evidence garage.

"So how's it coming, Jane?" asked Maura as she made her way into the garage while doing up the metal snaps on her jumpsuit. When she rounded the back of her car, the doctor was greeted with a view of Jane's slender, long legs poking out from under the vehicle. Even in the unflattering clothing the detective's body was something to admire. Maura's question was answered by a loud thud, a clang of metal and a grunt of pain.

"OWW! Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! Maura you startled me!" Despite her cries of pain, Maura knew that Jane was not really hurt and couldn't help but chuckle to herself as the detective rolled herself out from under the car. The doctor's giggles ceased as she took in the sight before her.

The brunette was lying on her back on the dolly with her hair pulled back in a bun and clear work goggles protecting her deep brown eyes. When she sat up though, the front of Jane's jumpsuit fell open exposing the white tank top underneath that was now covered in grease and grime. Maura's breath hitched and a pool of wetness began to gather between her legs when she saw the swells of the brunette's breasts peeking out from the tank top, and it didn't stop there. A bead of sweat had made its way down the column of Jane's neck before disappearing beneath the cotton top, leaving a darkened trail of grease behind it. Hazel orbs traced the path back up the brunette's chest and neck before meeting chocolate brown and a deep smirk.

The doctor was surprised at the effect Jane's appearance had on her, a slow burn was making its way through her abdomen down to her core where she felt a steady throb. But the cocky look on the brunette's face told Maura that Jane knew exactly what that effect was.

From her seat on the floor Jane just grinned up at her girlfriend and rested her arms on her bent knees, chocolate eyes dancing behind her safety glasses. "See anything you like, Dr. Isles?"

"Oh maybe," responded Maura with a smirk of her own. "Actually, I was just wondering how much longer this repair was going to take. I kind of have a hot date tonight that I wouldn't want to be late for."

Jane immediately caught on to Maura's flirty tone. "Oh, well in that case I'll be sure to speed things up here, but I'll need your help. And hot date huh? Whoever they are, they sure are lucky to have a date with you." The detective winked at the blonde as she tried to wipe the dirt off her hands onto her jumpsuit.

"I appreciate the speediness. But I assure you, I'm the lucky one," said Maura with a smile.

"Well okay then, let's get this finished up." Jane rolled herself back under the vehicle and began trying to loosen the muffler with her wrench. After several minutes of failed attempts and frustrated grunts, Maura decided to offer her assistance. She leaned down to look under the car and saw her detective with her arms spread out to her sides in frustration staring straight up at the stubborn muffler.

"Do you want tin snips?" Maura asked.

"Nah, Give me the sawzall." Jane slid out slightly as the blonde turned to grab the tool off of the wall. Once she handed it to Jane, the brunette rolled back under to finish the task. Maura, however, remained leaning over and staring up the length of Jane's body. She watched the steady rise and fall of the brunette's breasts and imagined the muscles in Jane's arm flexing beneath the fabric of her jumpsuit as she manipulated the sawzall against the muffler. Maura was beyond aroused at that point. All she wanted to do was rip open Jane's jumpsuit and take her against the trunk of her car. It wasn't until Jane spoke that the doctor realized she had been holding her breath.

"Can you give me that monkey wrench?" Jane had once again rolled out slightly and was looking expectantly up at the blonde while pointing over towards the tools. Maura could only swallow and nod as she grabbed the tool and handed it to Jane who went right back to removing the muffler.

After a moment of the sounds of metal on metal, Maura heard the muffler give and a sigh of relief from the detective. The doctor looked down to see Jane setting the old muffler down on the floor next to her before she relaxed back onto the dolly.

"And?" asked Maura curiously, a plan forming in her mind to take care of her now intense arousal. The doctor was sure her panties were ruined after watching Jane wrestle with the tools and listening to her grunts. She was hoping soon that she would be hearing those grunts again, but for a different reason.

"And I've got the muffler out. Whew," huffed Jane who couldn't see the sly grin forming on the blonde's lips.

"Good." And with that, Maura leaned down and yanked on Jane's legs, pulling her from beneath the car. When the brunette was clear of the vehicle, she was more than surprised to come face to face with Maura who had leapt on top of her body and was now straddling Jane.

"Maur what are you doing?" asked the brunette with a confused smile on her face.

The doctor slowly slid her hands up Jane's torso until they came to rest on her chest. Leaning down, Maura whispered in the brunette's ear as her fingers came to grasp the lapels of Jane's jumpsuit.

"Why I'm just paying you early for your speediness in repairing my vehicle."

The next thing Jane knew her jumpsuit was being ripped open exposing her tank top-clad torso to the cooler air of the garage. Maura licked her lips when she saw her girlfriend's hardened nipples beneath the cotton top, indicating that Jane had forgone her bra this morning. The brunette's hands came around to grab at the doctor's ass, pulling the blonde further onto her. Maura's hands moved to Jane's breasts, her fingertips tweaking the hardened nubs through the shirt as her lips met Jane's in a bruising kiss. Tongues battled for dominance in between licks and nips while the blonde's hips ground down into Jane's, the brunette's hands guiding her hips.

Maura's hands slid inside her lover's jumpsuit down towards the hem of the white tank top, hoping to expose more of Jane's tantalizingly toned abs and tanned skin. Jane took the hint and sat up, still on top of the dolly. Maura took the opportunity to push Jane's jumpsuit off of her shoulders so that it gathered around her slim waist. When nimble fingers sought out the edge of the brunette's tank top, Jane began to pull open Maura's jumpsuit.

When Maura had finally pulled off the brunette's tank top, taking the safety glasses with it, and Jane was able to see again, she was met with a perfect view of Maura's bare breasts peeking out from the blonde's jumpsuit. Apparently Maura had decided to go topless beneath the protective outerwear. Jane let out a deep, predatory growl as her underwear flooded with wetness. There was nothing sexier than the image of Maura Isles sitting in her lap wearing a deep blue jumpsuit with her breasts hanging out of the front and her eyes fully dilated with pure lust.

Grasping the bumper behind her for leverage, Jane quickly pushed herself up off of the ground and spun them around so that Maura was now pinned against the back of her Prius, her legs wrapped around the detective's trim waist. Jane stood before the blonde nearly naked since her jumpsuit had fallen down towards her knees leaving the brunette only in her panties and her hips ground into Maura's.

Jane had attached her lips to the blonde's neck and had begun sucking on her pulse point, eliciting deep moans of pleasure from Maura who had started to grind her hips against Jane's again. The delicious pressure between the two women's cores was turning the dull burns in their bellies into full on raging blazes. Jane knew she had ruined her own panties and was now determined to make sure Maura had as well.

In the blink of an eye, Jane had pulled Maura away from her car and had set her onto the top of the workbench against the wall. She roughly pushed the blonde to lay back before yanking Maura's jumpsuit off of her, leaving the blonde only in a simple, but sexy black lace thong. Discarding the garment onto the floor, Jane grabbed the doctor's ankle and began to lick and kiss her way up the yoga-toned leg until her lips were just inches from Maura's throbbing core.

"Ohh, Jane," Maura moaned breathlessly. "Please… please… don't… don't tease." The rapid rise and fall of the blonde's ample chest combined with the dark spot on her thong told Jane just how turned on and ready her girlfriend was for her.

With a quick kiss to Maura's mound through the fabric of her thong, the brunette's lips continued to trace their way up a toned torso as she hooked her fingers into the lace and slowly pulled the material from the blonde's hips. When the cool air met Maura's sopping wet folds, she let out a gasp and bucked her hips up, searching for contact.

Once the panties were gone, Jane reached over to the side of the blonde's body until she found a rag and bottle of hand sanitizer. With her lips never leaving the expanse of porcelain skin before her, Jane quickly wiped the grease from her hands and coated them with sanitizer, knowing that for what she was about to do, her girlfriend would definitely appreciate clean hands.

With grease-free fingers, Jane's left hand then began to trace their way down the doctor's side, slowly slipping closer and closer to the blonde's core as her lips moved to wrap around a hardened rosy nipple. Maura had long ago forgotten that she was splayed out on a dirty workbench in her own garage and was so immersed in pleasure that she could have been on the moon and not known it. With Jane so close, the brunette beauty had taken over Maura's senses. Dark curls, tanned skin, bright soulful eyes, and lavender and cinnamon had surrounded the blonde so that she could neither see nor feel anything but her lover. When Jane moved to swirl her tongue around the right nipple, her right hand came up to knead the blonde's left breast, tweaking and pulling at the nub while she alternated using her teeth and tongue on the right.

The blonde was so lost in the sensations assaulting her chest, that when a long slender finger slipped through her soaked folds, she cried out in surprise.

"Oh, god! Mmm Jane, oh you feel so good!"

The brunette grinned against a full breast as her left hand continued to stroke her lover, swirling her fingers through the wetness around the blonde's opening then dragging them up to circle a swollen clit. After repeating this motion several times, Maura was writhing beneath the detective, her eyes closed and head thrown back in ecstasy. Her fingers her gripping the edges of the workbench so hard that her knuckles had turned white. But she didn't care. The only thing she could focus on was the feeling of Jane's fingers and mouth dancing over her body, but it wasn't quite enough.

"Jaaaaannee…" she moaned breathlessly. "I need you… I need… inside…fuuucckkk." Maura wasn't able to form complete sentences but Jane knew exactly what she wanted. With a hard bite to a pert nipple, Jane then plunged two long fingers deep into Maura's folds. The sensation of Jane filling her up caused the doctor's hips to buck off the work bench and a guttural moan to rise from deep within her chest.

The brunette removed her mouth from Maura's chest and covered the blonde's lips with her own, swallowing Maura's moans. Jane started pumping in and out of the doctor slowly at first, but the movement of the blonde's hips combined with her pants and moans spurred the detective into a much faster pace, her fingers slamming into Maura's dripping core.

Maura was now thrashing wildly as Jane continued to pound into her, the ample wetness allowing the brunette to slip a third finger in while her lips blazed a trail down the doctor's neck. Jane's free hand continued to knead and tweak the nipple of a full breast while Maura's breathing became more and more erratic, her chest heaving in between her moans of pleasure and whispers of '_Jane'_.

The brunette's arm was burning from the effort but the pulsing of Maura's velvety walls around her fingers told Jane that her lover was close. With each withdrawal of her fingers through Maura's slick folds, she curled her fingers up in a 'come hither' motion, hitting that perfect spot on the blonde's inner walls.

"Ohh! So… close!" cried Maura. Her hips bucking wildly off the table to meet each thrust of Jane's fingers.

Jane moved her mouth to place a wet kiss beneath the blonde's ear before whispering, "Come for me Maur. Come for me baby." The brunette brought her thumb up to swipe at Maura's clit and bit down on her shoulder. The combination of pleasure and pain was enough to send the doctor flying over the edge into an orgasm so intense she felt that she was levitating off of the bench. An explosion of lights erupted behind Maura's eyes as she lost all feeling in her body except for the sensational warmth that was flowing through her.

"OHHH! JAAAAAANNNEEEE!"

The detective's name was ripped from Maura's mouth as she came undone. The waves of pleasure washed over her mind and body and Jane continued to gently thrust into Maura, helping her ride out her climax. When the blonde's hips finally returned to the workbench, Jane gently withdrew her fingers and brought them up to circle Maura's clit a few times, guiding her through the aftershocks that rippled through her muscles.

After a few moments, Maura's body went totally limp and her breathing began to return to normal. Hazel orbs turned to meet deep chocolate and Jane smiled down at her lover. Maura watched as Jane brought her fingers up to her lips and sucked the evidence of her mind-blowing orgasm from her digits. The act elicited a grin from the blonde who then reached up to pull her detective down to her lips. The two exchanged a passionate kiss, and Maura moaned when she could taste herself on Jane's lips and tongue.

Pulling back slightly Jane gazed at the beauty before her. "Wow. That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen Maur. Who knew you'd be one for hot and dirty sex in a garage surrounded by grease and grime," grinned Jane.

"Well, although I know it wasn't very sanitary, there is just something about you covered in grease and sweat that just… does things to me," said Maura, smirking right back as she tucked an errant strand of raven curls back behind the detective's ear. "And I must say, you look very sexy when you're doing anything handy, even in that horrid jumpsuit."

"I'll have to make sure I do some kind of project around the house more often then." The brunette smiled down at her lover, her eyes full of love and admiration. "I love you Maura. I'd do anything for you, even having sex in your garage while covered in filth."

"Mmm I love you too, Jane," said Maura leaning up to press her lips to the brunette's. "Especially when you're thoughtful enough to clean your hands off for me."

"Caught that huh? Well like I said, I'd do anything for you." Jane ran her fingers down the side of Maura's face, mapping the structure of the muscle and bone there before placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Well good. Because if I'm not mistaken, which I never am, I believe you still have a new muffler to install." The blonde grinned up at Jane before wriggling her way out from under her lover and sauntering towards the door into the house still naked. Glancing back over her shoulder, Maura winked at Jane and said, "And when you're done, I might just have a nice tip waiting for you to thank you for your services."

* * *

**Ta-dah! I hope you liked it! For those of you reading my other story Toxicology Reports, don't worry, I haven't forgotten it. I just had to get this written before the next episode since the idea hit me as soon as Jane rolled out from under the car.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, because of the amazing response I have gotten to this story, I've decided to add another chapter even though this was supposed to be a one-shot. So to thank you all for your support, and to celebrate the fact that I finally got my internet set up in my new place, here is Chapter 2. –ME**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, TNT, and not me.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Good Tipper

Jane stood speechless next to the workbench as she watched the honey blonde saunter out of the garage in all her glory. _Thank God Ma is at her sister's or she'd really be getting an eyeful. _When Jane heard the side door slam shut, she quickly jumped into action. The damn muffler could wait until later, the only thing on the brunette's mind was Maura.

Shedding the rest of her grease covered jumpsuit, she sprinted to the sink in the garage to clean up as best as she could. Although the brunette knew she wouldn't be able to get all of the grim off, she knew that her girlfriend would appreciate the attempt at keeping the house, and whatever surface or surfaces they end up against, as clean as possible. After several minutes of intense scrubbing, Jane deemed herself clean enough and bolted towards the house wearing nothing but her ruined panties, pausing only to grab her safety glasses when an idea popped into her head.

As she entered the house, Jane could hear soft movement coming from their bedroom upstairs. Swiftly shutting and locking the door behind her, she slipped on the safety glasses and made her way up the steps. Nearing the door to their bedroom, Jane could just make out the sound of someone sitting down on the bed. She smiled when she realized that Maura probably knew the whole time that Jane wasn't going to get back to working on her car. Pushing the door open, the brunette strode in, her swagger giving off the vibes of pure sex.

There on the bed facing the door sat the honey blonde, her legs were crossed and she was leaning back on her hands, but she was still definitely nude. Jane grinned and chuckled lightly at how well she and her girlfriend knew each other. When she was no more than five feet away from Maura, the brunette came to a halt, her feet shoulder width apart and her hands resting on her hips.

"Excuse me ma'am," drawled Jane, a seductive smirk playing across her lips. "But I do believe that I _did_ complete a service for you and I've come to collect my tip."

The green and gold flecks in Maura's hazel orbs danced in the low light as she continued to sit on the bed just watching Jane stand there in nothing but her panties and safety glasses. After their activities in the garage, the blonde knew how turned on her girlfriend was and she could feel the arousal radiating off of her long, tanned frame. Maura cocked her head to the side and offered a sly grin.

"Well then, I guess I'm obligated to tip you for a job well done. And I think you deserve a large one."

With a wink, Maura shifted on the bed and moved to stand up, uncrossing her legs. When she did, Jane found that the doctor was not completely nude and was greeted with the sight of her girlfriend sporting a dark blue, eight inch strap-on, complete with veins and ridges along the shaft. The brunette hadn't realized that her mouth had dropped open until she felt Maura's fingers curl beneath her chin and pull her down for an intense kiss.

Lips mashed together and tongues battled as the two women attacked each other's mouths with renewed vigor. The levels of arousal they had felt before came roaring back, the intensity threatening to burn them from the inside out.

Scarred palms reached out to slender hips, pulling Maura closer until their bodies were flush against each other. Jane could feel the bulge of the dildo pressed against her hip as Maura's teeth began to nip and suck at her lower lip. The brunette let out a soft moan in response as her hands traveled down to cup Maura's ass, pressing their bodies even closer together. The contact between the two caused twin groans of pleasure to tumble from their lips; Maura began grinding the cock against her lover, loving the pressure it created against her own throbbing clit.

Suddenly, Maura couldn't take it anymore and threw Jane down onto the bed. When the brunette bounced from the mattress, she couldn't help but let out a slight gasp at the blonde's unexpected show of aggression, but she couldn't deny that she didn't like it either. With a smirk, Jane held out her hand and beckoned for her girlfriend. "Care to join me, Dr. Isles?" she rasped, her voice thick with arousal.

The doctor slowly approached the bed, a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes. Jane slowly backed up on the bed until she was laying dead center, her movement stopped when Maura reached out and grabbed her ankles.

"Now, now, Detective, let me reward you for a job well done." The blonde then crawled up onto the bed and over Jane's body until her mouth was even with Jane's. Placing a long, intense kiss on the detective's lips, Maura carefully removed Jane's safety glasses. She then began to kiss and nip her way across Jane's strong jaw then down the column of her neck, enjoying the fluttering of the brunette's pulse beneath her lips. The pants and moans echoing from Jane's mouth, combined with the slight bucking of her hips told Maura that her lover was more than ready for her. She continued to trail her lips down Jane's chest, capturing a pert nipple between her teeth and rolling it around in her mouth. Maura's right hand had traveled further down, toying with the hem of Jane's panties.

"Maur… please," whispered Jane, her hands fisting in the sheets to her sides and her breathing coming in short pants.

"Please what?" Maura grinned into Jane's breasts before switching to lave attention on the other erect nub, her right hand still staying on the outside of Jane's underwear.

"Oh God. Please Maur… just… oh god, just fuck me."

The blonde dipped her fingers beneath the waistband and slipped her fingers through soft curls before sliding through ample wetness. Jane's hips bucked hard as Maura's fingers made contact with her aching clit, dragging her arousal up from her opening and swirling it around the bundle of nerves. Each pass brought another short gasp from the brunette and Maura could only grin at the effect she had on Jane as she continued to make her way down towards her ultimate goal.

As Maura's mouth neared the apex of Jane's thighs, she could smell the arousal built up there, the sweet, tangy scent assaulting her senses and driving her hunger. The dildo pressing into the bed was creating a delicious pleasure for Maura, but she knew that it would be much better when she could be buried deep inside Jane.

In a flash, Maura ripped off Jane's underwear, replacing the cotton fabric with her mouth. Her right hand came up to part Jane's folds as her tongue delved in to taste the sweet juices. She thrust her tongue into Jane's opening a few times, enjoying the rise of her hips and deep moans every time Maura entered her. The blonde then dragged her tongue up through Jane's folds, twirling it around a pulsating clit a few times before sucking the nub fully into her mouth. The sounds that the brunette made in response nearly made Maura come herself. Knowing that they were both more than ready, the blonde gave one last nip and a strong lick to Jane's clit before climbing back up the long tanned body beneath her.

She pressed her lips to Jane's and thrust her tongue into her mouth allowing the taste of her arousal to linger on both of their tongues, each woman releasing a deep groan. Jane brought her hands up to tangle in golden locks and deepened the kiss, trying to dominate Maura's mouth with her tongue. It was during this moment that the blonde moved to line the head of the cock up with Jane's opening and pushed into her folds, sliding in just so that the head was inside.

The brunette broke from the kiss, her head flying back onto the pillows and leaving the expanse of her neck exposed to Maura's hungry lips. As the blonde slowly pushed further in she began to attack the tanned neck, sucking and licking every inch of skin that she could.

The pleasure of being filled by her girlfriend consumed Jane as moan after deep, guttural moan rumbled through her throat, vibrating beneath Maura's lips. When the cock was finally buried deep within Jane, all the way up to the hilt, Maura began to move, thrusting slowly at first, but she knew that both of them were ready for more. The thrusts started to come faster and faster as Maura tried to push as deep into Jane as possible. Scarred hands came up to grip her ass, forcing the cock in even harder.

Jane was writhing beneath the blonde, her hips flying up to meet each thrust while her eyes were screwed shut in ecstasy. The wet sounds of the dildo pushing into her combined with Maura's grunts and her own moans filled the room, helping to heighten the sensations.

"Harder… mmm Maur…" Jane moaned, knowing she was close to her tipping point. Maura knew it too. She could feel the resistance to each thrust building, and she swore she could even feel her girlfriends inner walls contracting around the cock sending jolts of arousal straight to her own core. After their previous rendezvous in the garage, Maura knew that she could come from this, but she would hold off her own climax until after she'd fucked Jane senseless.

Maura began to pound into Jane with reckless abandon, the rhythm being too fast for Jane to keep up so instead she just lifted her hips from the bed and kept them there, her back arching creating the perfect angle. When Jane began to lose the ability to breathe, the blonde moved her lips to her pulse point and placed her thumb over Jane's clit. She could feel it throbbing beneath the pad of her finger and began to circle the nub furiously, applying more pressure with each pass. Using the footboard of the bed for more leverage, Maura gave a few more hard, deep thrusts and then she felt, rather than heard Jane stop breathing. The brunette's voice caught in her throat with a deep gasp and her whole body tensed as her orgasm ripped through her. Chocolate orbs flew open as short fingernails dug into Maura's lower back, the pain heightening the level of the blonde's own pleasure.

"Maaauurrrr…" the blonde's name tumbled from Jane's lips.

Maura swirled her hips to create just the right friction to carry Jane through her climax and bring her to her own. After just a few passes, the blonde's muscles froze as waves of pleasure rolled through her slender frame.

"Oh god! JANE!"

Maura continued to gently swirl her hips, being mindful of Jane's sensitive clit. The vibrations caused by Jane's aftershocks traveled through the dildo still deep inside the brunette helped to prolong her own orgasm until finally she collapsed on top of Jane's own limp body.

The two women lay there panting for several minutes, their muscles twitching and Maura's cock still buried inside of Jane. Once they'd nearly recovered slightly calloused fingertips began to graze over Maura's bare back, eliciting a shiver from the smaller woman. Jane let out a soft chuckle, the sound rumbling through her chest where the blonde's curls were splayed across tanned skin. Maura lifted her head enough so that hazel locked onto chocolate, pure love radiating in both of their gazes.

Jane leaned up to place a tender kiss to the blonde's lips before pulling away and flashing a blinding smile.

"Wow," she husked, her voice still thick with sex. "That's definitely one of the better tips I've ever gotten."

Maura couldn't help but giggle. "Well don't count on that every time, but at least you see what your reward could be for a job well done." The blonde winked down at her lover before pushing herself up on her elbows and angling her hips so that she could pull out. Jane winced at the loss of contact, but once the blonde had removed the strap on and tossed it to the floor, the brunette pulled her back down, wrapping her long arms around her girlfriend.

"If my rewards are going to be even half as great as that was, you'll never need to hire another handyman ever again, Maur." Jane let out a gentle laugh as she squeezed the woman in her arms. "Plus I don't think I ever want someone else to do any work for you. I want to fill all your service needs myself." Winking at the blonde, Jane eased both of them onto their sides so that they were facing each other.

Maura smiled back at the brunette. "And I don't want you providing service for anyone else except me."

"Done." Jane placed a kiss to the blonde's forehead before settling back into the pillows. "Now, I say we take a nice, relaxing nap together, and I'll finish up with your muffler later."

"Fine. But only because I trust that you'll do a good job."

The two laughed as they entwined their limbs together and snuggled into each other, both exhausted from the day's activities.

"I love you, Maura."

"Mmm. I love you too, Jane."

* * *

**I've always felt that it's unfair to Jane to constantly be the one to strap up, and although they're usually well written, I've still wanted to write a scene with Maura taking over the harness. I hope I did it justice ;) **


End file.
